Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Mensa
Projets (HAUTE PRIORITÉ�!!) Avec les articles des ennemis/objets/éléments du jeu/personnages venant de 358/2 Days, Coded, Kingdom Hearts Mobile et Birth by Sleep, il faut qu'on commence à effectuer quelques projets. C'est toujours les pages sur les mondes et les personnages qui sont les plus modifiées, mais les autres ? Alors voici la liste des choses à faire À faire *@Unbirth : N'oublie pas les images ! ^_^ J'ai voulu t'en parler mais y'a le maudit décalage horaire... *Insérer les modèles , InfoSimili et pour toutes les pages d'ennemi. *Chercher des vidéos pour les combats. *Améliorer . Ou bien, on va devoir copier la section COM pour depuis le wiki anglophone (NobodyBoss), changer les couleurs et la sauvegarder. Oh, et faudra aussi faire une section pour Kingdom Hearts, uniquement pour Xemnas (Ennemi). *Déposer les boxart des jeux (si c'est permis). *Faire ces palettes de navigation : **Possiblement , mais on va voir si on a assez d'éléments. **Les armes de Demyx, Marluxia... Pour Roxas et Xion je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, puisqu'on a la palette de navigation . **Traduire les palettes de navigation pour les armes de l'OXIII, et ! *Travailler l'infobox des Unversed. *Mettre des statistiques pour chaque Keyblade venant de 358/2 Days. *Commencer des pages sur les pièces et les objets venant de 358/2 Days. *Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Potions, Elixirs etc. et les accessoires ? On doit en parler ! *Traduire les compétences/les descriptions des cartes pour Chain of Memories. LevL et Thomaskh2, et tous ceux qui ont la version française de Chain, je compte sur vous ! *Commencer la page sur les objets venant de Kingdom Hearts Mobile. J'ai commencé un prototype sur cette page, mais il me faudra de l'aide à traduire depuis Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items pour l'instant. *Regardez Discussion catégorie:Modèles d’administration et Discussion catégorie:Modèles de maintenance - j'essaie de refaire les modèles pour la sortie de BBS mais je suis à court d'idées. *Améliorer le Portail communautaire et y mettre les projets en cours. *Insérer une section "Style de combat" pour les personnages. (The-fingers, j'ai remarqué que tu l'as fait sur Atlantica, pour Ariel. Je l'ai donc déplacé sur la page "Ariel", qui est plus appropriée. Tu as très bien réussi. Penses-tu pouvoir en faire de même avec les autres personnages ?) *Les boîtes utilisateur. Portail communautaire Faut-il attendre la sortie française de BBS ?? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 28, 2010 à 00:27 (UTC) Une fois qu'on arrive à trouver le nom français pour Land of Departure, je vais renommer le portail. Alors il faut : *créer des pages ou enlever des liens. *changer les noms de chaque partie du tableau. *une section sur la page d'utilisateur. Unbirth, je crois que tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait sur KHEN : Help:Beginner's Userpage. Là, on peut mettre les moyens à formater une page utilisateur (et des astuces pour les codes ! ^^), ainsi que des guides sur les talkboxes. On doit surtout mettre un lien vers Aide:Charte couleur, parce qu'on en aura besoin. Ce n'est que la première partie du Portail communautaire ! Une fois fini, nous avancerons à la deuxième partie. La troisième partie, le tableau des projets et les utilisateurs qui s'en chargent, c'est complet. Un peu d'aide avec Accessory Shop s'il vous plaît ? Il y a un problème d'affichage... Et une autre chose : pour les pages d'aide, est-ce que je mets un lien vers la catégorie, ou quoi ? Accessory Shop Welcome to Cid's Accessory shop, where you can get help and other various information and links to neat, helpful pages. ;Aide *'The Kingdom Hearts Wiki Site Map' - To give you links to practically everything. *'About the Kingdom Hearts Wiki' - To give you a brief information on the Wiki. *'Manuel de Style' - Là, vous pouvez apprendre à rédiger des articles en suivant le format. *''' ' - Further guide focusing on editing pages. *'Guide pour les nouveaux utilisateurs' - Ici, vous trouverez une description courte de notre fonctionnement et nos règles. *' ' - To guide you in making . *'Chronique' - nous écrivons toutes les nouvelles concernant le wiki et des mises à jour sur la série des Kingdom Hearts. *'Copyrights' - A simple outline on using copyrighted images. *'Staff' - Find out who to call if trouble shows up. Item Shop Welcome to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Item Shop, where you can get some precious links to this and that. ;Catégories populaires *'Jeu vidéo' *'Personnages' *'Mondes' *'Ennemis' *'Objets' *'Écrits' *'Images' *'Espace Modèle' ;Termes *'Rapports d'Ansem' *'Rapports secrets' *'Cœur' *'Keyblade' *'Sans-cœur' *'Simili' *'Unversed' ;Personnages principaux *'Ansem, '''Aqua, Donald, Dingo, Kairi, Roi Mickey, Maître Xehanort, Maléfique, Riku, Roxas, Sans-cœur de Xehanort, Sora, Terra, Ventus, Xehanort, Xemnas Back Alley Here in the Back Alley, you can see stuff you might not had known existed! What wonders lie in front of you? ;Vous voudriez partager vos idées avec les membres du wiki Kingdom Hearts ? *Rejoignez-nous sur les Forums ! **'DTD' - Ici, vous pouvez mettre vos suggestions pour améliorer le wiki. **'Hall des Mélodies Creuses' - Parlez de la série Kingdom Hearts et les jeux, de tout et de rien ! ;Envie de nominer un article en tant qu'article du mois ? *Retrouvez-nous sur Discussion modèle:Accueil/Article du Mois. ;Envie de nominer un utilisateur en tant qu'utilisateur du mois pour son travail sur le wiki ? *Allez sur Discussion modèle:Accueil/Utilisateur du mois. *Retrouvez-nous sur Discussion modèle:Accueil/Article du Mois. ;Vous voudriez lire l'actu du wiki et de la série Kingdom Hearts ? *Lisez alors la Chronique du wiki. ;Vous voudriez faire disparaitre quelque chose ? *Rejoignez-nous alors sur Discussion catégorie:Voués à la suppression ! Travail en cours Pages à créer *Arcanes *Roulade *Parade *Gold Card et Platinum Card pour Re:Chain of Memories (je savais que je manquais quelque chose…) *Wiki Kingdom Hearts: Staff (Wiki Kingdom Hearts: Administrateurs, Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Bureaucrates, Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Bureaucrats et Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Administrators seront les redirections. C'est parce qu'il y a un lien rouge dans les pages spéciales, et je veux éviter les liens rouges. Mais c'est à créer une fois qu'on récolte beaucoup plus de membres. Nous allons inclure les modérateurs aussi, s'il y en a.) Et quoi d’autre ? Images des panels 358/2 Days Compétences Fichier:DaysCompétence.png Fichier:DaysVolPlané.png Fichier:DaysVolPlané+.png Fichier:DaysSuperSaut.png Fichier:DaysSuperSaut+.png Fichier:DaysRoulade.png Fichier:DaysRoulade+.png Fichier:DaysScan.png Fichier:DaysRapprocheur.png Et les noms des autres compétences, s'il vous plaît ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 2, 2010 à 04:46 (UTC) Autres images Fichier:DaysAccessoire.png Fichier:DaysAccessoire2.png Fichier:DaysCouronne.png Fichier:DaysDisney.png Fichier:DaysFormule.png Fichier:DaysLevelUp.png Prochain nouveau fonctionnement ? Utilisateur du mois ''NOTE : Ceci n'est qu'un brouillon. J'ai rédigé le paragraphe parce que j'ai attendu les autres mais personne ne venait… Si vous lisez ce brouillon, corrigez-le, je vous en prie !'' Done. --'Unbirth' Submit!! décembre 1, 2009 à 16:44 (UTC) :Thankies ^_^ TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 'décembre 1, 2009 à 16:45 (UTC) Le titre d'utilisateur du mois revient à... Fan de l'orthographe (il nous avoue qu’il est très rare qu’il fasse des fautes d’orthographe), il est vif et toujours prêt à s'investir dans les projets du wiki. Il s’est démarqué pour de nombreuses raisons – il a créé le 600e article du wiki, et très récemment, il a dépassé la marque de 8 000 modifications, faisant de lui le membre ayant le plus modifié�! Pour tout ce qu’il a fait, il a été promu au rang d’administrateur du wiki Kingdom Hearts le 31 octobre. Et il sait s'en montrer digne ! 'Visitez sa page ou allez le féliciter ! Autres notes N'essayez en aucun cas de modifier cette section. Sauf si c'est Thomaskh2, parce qu'il se chargera des introductions des utilisateurs sélectionnés. Tâchez de ne pas me faire protéger l’entière page… Cette section est désormais ouverte à ceux qui vont gérer les introductions des utilisateurs du mois. Attention, il y a des gros spoilers... La liste A =) *The-fingers : 27.01 *'Le Wiki' : 02.02 *TNE : 12.04 *Yosh93 : 19.05 *Unbirth : 21.05 *GodOfNothingness : 08.06 *Simili : 01.11 *Thomaskh2 : 03.11 *Alarielle : 10.11 *Sora1954 : 18.11 *LevL : 01.12 *Et les autres ? Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items Accessories Hats Outils Full-body Items Mascot Suits Coordinated Room Items Essai des signatures À modifier au besoin. Mais cette fois j'avais envie d'utiliser cette phrase : Toute votre base sont nous appartiennent ! janvier 15, 2010 à 13:37 (UTC) Essai du modèle InfoBossSimili Essai du fonctionnement de l'infobox : Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 31, 2010 à 14:12 (UTC) Oh non, ça ne marche pas. Que serait le problème ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 31, 2010 à 14:18 (UTC)